a. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a switched power supply for providing several isolated voltages to the control circuits of a transistor pulse converter.
b. Description of the Prior Art
An isolating switched power supply is disclosed in the German journal "Siemens-Energietechnik", Vol. 6, No. 4, 1984, pages 182 to 186. Other switched power supplies are disclosed in "Valvo Berichte", Vol. XVIII (1974), No. 1/2, pages 143 to 154, which provided several isolated voltage sources from a corresponding number of secondary windings. This type of devices, however, necessitates relatively large cores which consequently, have a high ohmic winding resistance, as well as excessively large coupling capacitances between the primary winding and the secondary windings, whereby uncontrollable disturbances can be expected which jeopardizes the proper operation of the electronic driving circuit.